Kenny
File:Kennypic.png General Information Alias: Age: Sex: Tom Breed: Ragamuffin Height: 27cm Prominant Traits: Thick fur, scarred forhead Family Mother: Father: Siblings(s): Marie Mate(s): Former Mates: Kits: Other: Mitch(nephew), Amber(niece) Allegiance None Current: Past: Rank: Loner Allies: Amber, Mitch, Raven. Enemies: unknown Comic Appearances First: Page 62 Last: Status: Alive Cause of Death: Kenny is a large, tan coloured cat with thick, long fur and emerald-green eyes. He is often considered the dad of the group. Personality Though he often acts big and tough, Kenny is more soft-hearted than he'd like to admit. When his sister, Marie, was killed, he dedicated his time to bringing up her kits, Mitch and Amber. During the events of E.O.AR we learn that he is extremely weary of strangers and is often too quick on the defend. Kenny regards his small family as his life, and is overly protective of its members as seen when he defends Mitch from the dog and argues with the younger cat about his safety and capability. Its considered that his eagerness to protect and ensure the safety of those he loves comes from his past and his inability to protect his sister from death. Prior to the events of E.O.A.R Currently, not much is known about Kenny's past prior to the events of the comic. It's been revealed that Kenny's only known relative, his sister Marie, was killed by a bunch of rouges shortly after the birth of Mitch and Amber. After her death, it is presumed more than likely that Kenny took over as the parental-figure, raising her kits. It is also currently still unknown how Kenny got the scars on his forehead. During the events of E.O.A.R Once Raven is guided by Mitch to an empty alleyway she meets his sibling, Amber, who is quick to express her concerns of how their Uncle Kenny will react to Raven being there with them. As if on cue, Kenny apears for the first time in the comic, carrying some sort of bird. On spotting Raven, Kenny drops the prey and lunges at the small female, mistaking her for the previous Bloodclan leader, Scourge. despite his sudden furosity, it's apparent that Kenny was hesitant in his attack as Raven easily stops him. After a long period of storytelling from Raven as they eat, Mitch is immediately set on the idea of joining the small cat on her journey. Kenny is instantly objective and tries to reason with his eager nephew. In an attempt to change Mitch's mind, Kenny uses the sensitive topic of the younger cat's missing fourth leg, unintentionally upsetting him further. Eventually, Amber and Mitch agree to joining Raven, and Kenny reluctently does too, stating how he has to continue to protect them and therefore cannot leave them. When the group run into trouble and Mitch finds himself at the mercy of a hungry dog, Kenny is the one to jump in and save him, clawing the giant mutt right across the nose. He is seen continuing to fight the dog as Raven slowly recovers from being thrown through a window. After being saved by the two brothers, Ash and Tiny, chasing away the mutt, Kenny turns on Mitch. The two get into a heated argument as the uncle complains and expresses his worries of the dangers this adventure entails. Despite Amber stepping in to stop the fight, the two remain bitter. Eventually the group leave and Kenny watches them go. He looks to the sky as if he's speaking directly to his diseased sister, and apologises for his growing struggle to protect her kits. Trivia * It is hinted that Kenny and Shira somehow recognise each other, suggesting that the two might have met once before in the past. * Its been suggested that Kenny heavily blames himself for his sister's death and his inability to protect her. Category:Characters